


Outed

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Tobin comes out to Alex.  Later, Alex accidentally outs her to the team.  Tobin is upset because she wasn’t ready for them to know.  Somehow in the end Alex and Tobin end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin stormed back into her hotel room, trying desperately to stop her tears before Alex caught up to her. Her mind was racing and she felt like she was going to puke. Suddenly, the door flew open and Alex came racing inside.  
“Tobin, what happened? What did I say?” Alex asked, confused.  
Tobin shook her head, breathing heavily as she wiped her tears and angrily tried to stop them.  
“Nothing. I’m fine, Lex. I’m perfectly fine.” Tobin lied.  
Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
“No, you’re not. What did I say?” Alex asked.  
That you and Servando are back together! Tobin angrily thought, scoffing. Alex gave the midfielder a confused look and Tobin shrugged.  
“Nothing, Lex, really.” Tobin persisted, hoping Alex would stop asking.  
“Then why are you crying?” Alex asked gently.  
Tobin began to panic, and she felt her heart picking up pace as she frantically thought.  
“Oh, um, you know, mood swings.” Tobin stammered, mentally cursing herself.  
Mood swings? You idiot!   
“Oh. Well, I have something for that if you need it.” Alex offered awkwardly.  
Tobin shook her head and looked down at her shoes, suddenly interested in them.   
“Wanna watch Pitch Perfect? We can call Kelley over.” Alex asked.  
“Lex, my answer is always the same.” Tobin answered, smiling.  
“I’ll go get some snacks, you call Kelley.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin grabbed her cell phone and typed a quick message to their freckled friend, waiting a full fifteen seconds before the defender was bounding into their room.  
“Thought you’d never ask, Tobito!” Kelley announced, jumping onto Alex’s bed.  
Tobin laughed and put the DVD into the hotel’s DVD player, letting the menu screen play over and over again before Alex returned.  
“I nearly bought their entire selection.” Alex stated, pouring the snacks on her bed.  
Kelley giddily clapped and opened the gummy worms, yelling at Tobin to start the movie. Tobin followed as she was told and Alex crawled onto her bed, shimmying next to her. Tobin took in a deep breath as Alex snuggled closely into her body, resting her head on Tobin’s pillow.  
“I’m cold.” Alex explained.  
“Mmhmm.” Tobin hummed, trying to focus on the movie.  
\-----   
Tobin couldn’t care less that she wasn’t paying any attention to the movie- she’s seen it hundreds of times with Alex and Kelley. Halfway through the movie, Kelley yawned loudly, standing up.  
“Well, that’s my signal to leave, kiddos. Bedtime, peace out!” Kelley exclaimed, leaving their room.  
Alex laughed and sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
“You still wanna watch?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged and Alex went to lie down again before her phone began ringing and Tobin’s chest tightened as the name flashed across the screen. Servando. There was even a stupid heart and kissy face by it. Alex smiled and answered.  
“It’ll only be a minute.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded and stood up, heading for the door when Alex stopped her.  
“Where are you going?” Alex asked.  
Tobin froze, the door half open.  
“Well, uh, I just remembered that, um, Cheney and A-Rod wanted to, uhh, have a sleepover tonight, in their room.” Tobin lied.  
Alex gave Tobin a confused look and shrugged, waving her hand to shoo her away. Tobin took a deep breath as the door clicked shut and took off sprinting towards Cheney’s room.  
\-----   
The next day’s practice was cut short when several people started complaining about various aches and pains.  
“Rest up tonight and we’ll have a recovery session tomorrow in the pool, usual practice time.” Tom announced.  
Everyone hurried back to their rooms, calling loved ones and hanging out with teammates.  
“You guys wanna picnic on the roof?” Cheney suggested.  
Everyone in the room perked up and nodded in agreement, deciding they’d each sneak some food from dinner and have a team picnic on the roof, gaining special access using some “O’Hara magic” Kelley claimed she could use.  
Less than six hours later, people were picking up their belongings and heading back to their rooms to get some sleep for the early recovery session the next day.  
“Hey, be sure to lock the door.” Cheney said, leaving.  
Tobin looked to Alex, who was finishing the pate of chocolate strawberries.  
“Uh, you gonna share?” Tobin joked.  
Alex gave her a plain look.  
“Um, no.” Alex teased.  
Tobin looked down at the tray and spotted the last strawberry, reaching for it and grabbing it in the palm of her hand. Alex pouted as she took a bite from it, moaning with satisfaction.  
“This strawberry is the shit.” Tobin teased.  
Alex stuck her lips out and Tobin giggled, holding out the fruit.  
“Finish it.” Tobin instructed.  
Alex smiled and took a bite from the red fruit, smiling in approval. Tobin laughed as she spotted a red stain on the striker’s cheek, gently wiping it away with her thumb.   
Alex looked up at Tobin when she brushed the juice away, and her eyes locked with Tobin’s. Tobin looked deep into Alex’s bright blue eyes and smiled her trademark smile, and Alex quickly looked away.  
“Look! The first star! You have to make a wish!” Alex exclaimed happily.  
Tobin closed her eyes and slowly opened them, noticing Alex was already done.  
“You seemed awfully focused.” Alex teased.  
Tobin smiled and nodded, hanging her head.  
“What was your wish?” Alex asked softly.  
“That I could tell everyone my big secret.” Tobin replied.  
Alex knitted her eyebrows in confusion and bent her head a little to look at Tobin in the eyes.  
“You okay?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged and looked up.  
“If I told you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not Servando, not the team, not your family, nobody?” Tobin asked.  
Alex slowly nodded, narrowing her eyes. Tobin took a deep breath and sighed.  
“What is it, Tobes?” Alex asked, placing her hand on Tobin’s thigh.  
Just say it.   
“Alex, I-I love you.” Tobin stammered.  
“Well, Tobes, I love you, too.” Alex said plainly.  
“No, Lex, I mean really love you,” Tobin paused and sighed, “I’m gay.”  
Alex instantly moved her hand from Tobin’s thigh and took in a deep breath.  
“I won’t tell anyone, Tobes.” Alex promised.  
Tobin nodded and thanked her.  
“You want to watch the stars?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head and began slowly gathering her things.  
“Um, I’d love to, but I should call Servando and get ready for bed. Early day tomorrow.” Alex said, standing.  
Tobin nodded slowly, biting her lip to keep back the tears. She didn’t watch Alex leave. When Tobin heard the door slam shut, she let the tears flow.  
Alex closed the heavy door behind her and froze as she heard a loud sob from outside. Alex felt her heart crash into thousands of pieces as she leaned against the door, listening to Tobin cry.   
“I’m sorry, Tobin. I just can’t love you.” Alex whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tobin went down to breakfast the next morning, Alex was sitting at a table with Syd, Kristie, Kelley, Hope, and Abby, making a big show of trying to ignore Tobin.  
“Hey, mind if I sit?” Tobin asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside Alex.  
Alex avoiding eye contact with Tobin and Abby shrugged, saying it was wide open for her to take. Tobin sat down and began eating when Alex abruptly stood up.  
“I’m gonna go get ready for practice.” Alex said, leaving.  
Tobin felt tears stinging her eyes and put her fork down. You idiot. You shouldn’t have told her.  
“Tobes, are you okay? You haven’t eaten.” Kelley asked.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“I feel a little sick, but I’m ok.” Tobin half lied.   
She was not okay.  
“You want me to get Mark? You should probably sit out today.” Abby said, sounding worried.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Tobin brushed off their concerns and stood up, saying she was going to get ready.   
Tobin began walking out and heard Abby calling Cheney to their table, most likely looking for answers. When Tobin slid her room key into the door’s lock, Alex stopped in her tracks and looked to Tobin.  
“Alex, can we talk?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head.  
“Is it because of what I told you? Is it because I’m gay?” Tobin asked, her voice cracking.  
Alex took a deep breath and looked at the midfielder.  
“No, Tobin. I just need to take it all in.” Alex answered.  
“So it is because I’m gay.” Tobin reasoned.  
“Yes, but no.” Alex replied.  
Tobin nodded, biting her lip. She quickly gathered her practice gear and stuffed it in a drawstring bag, making up an excuse about needing to talk to Cheney and practically running from the room. As the door slammed shut, Alex let out a sigh and fell onto her bed.  
\-----   
The entire practice felt all too awkward. Alex avoided Tobin as much as possible, and Tobin kept moping around, her passed off and her cheery smile not once appearing.  
“Hey, Tobes, are you okay?” Cheney asked, approaching the younger midfielder.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
Cheney gave Tobin a small hug and a pat on the back, continuing the drill.  
\-----   
The next practice was no better. Tobin seemed to be trying to get Alex to notice her, but it wasn’t working. Alex switched pennies with Kelley when she ended up on Tobin’s team, and Cheney was instantly at Tobin’s side when she saw her best friend’s smile fall.  
“Tobin, are you sure you’re okay?” Cheney asked.  
Tobin nodded slowly.  
“I’m fine, Chen, please stop asking.” Tobin nearly begged.  
“Okay.” Cheney agreed, joining her team.  
The scrimmages went badly and Alex continuously changed pennies to avoid playing Tobin’s team. The coaches didn’t care, and Alex even got a trend going. By the end of practice, everyone was frustrated with the seemingly brokenness of the team.  
“Ladies, I expect better tomorrow! We need to look sharp for the qualifiers!” Tom announced, heading to the bus with the rest of the coaching staff.  
“Alex, can we-“ Tobin placed a hand on the striker’s arm, and the younger girl spun around quickly.  
“Tobin, stop it! Leave me alone! I’m not gay, and I don’t love you! I love Servando, and you need to respect that! Just because you’re gay and you love me doesn’t mean I’ll turn gay for you!” Alex snapped.  
The entire team watched the exchange, listening in shock as the new information was revealed.   
Tears began steadily flowing down Tobin’s face and her breath quickened as all eyes turned to her. Tobin looked around frantically, shaking her head quickly before sprinting to the locker rooms.  
Alex suddenly felt a pang of guilt as people looked around at each other, confused. Lauren suddenly began moving, grabbing her and Tobin’s stuff and chasing the midfielder.  
Cheney ran into the locker rooms, immediately hearing the loud sobs that filled the quiet space. She followed the sounds to the bathrooms, where she noticed Tobin’s cleats on the floor of the handicapped stall.  
“Tobes?” Cheney asked gently, knocking on the door.  
“Please go away.” Tobin sobbed loudly.  
“Tobin, please, it’s me- Chen.”   
“Cheney, don’t act like you don’t care.” Tobin sobbed.  
Lauren felt her heart snap hearing Tobin so upset and broken down.  
“Tobin, please open the door for me.” Lauren begged.  
The door slowly opened and Cheney rushed inside, wrapped her arms around Tobin, who nearly threw herself against the curly-haired midfielder and sobbed into her shoulder.  
“Shh, Tobin, it’ll be okay.” Cheney soothed, rubbing the younger girl’s back.  
Tobin continued sobbing, her cries getting softer and sounding more pained.  
The was sudden loud chaos as the team entered the locker room, and Tobin tightly gripped Cheney’s shirt.  
“Please don’t go.” Tobin begged.  
“I won’t Tobes. I promise, I won’t leave you.” Cheney promised.  
\-----   
The two waited until the entire team had cleared the locker room before going to their cubbies, and Lauren held Tobin’s stuff for her. When the two stepped outside, Tobin spotted the bus and all the eyes watching her.  
“Cheney, I can’t.” Tobin said, her tears returning.  
Lauren turned and faced the young midfielder, her heart breaking again as she saw how scared Tobin was.  
Alex watched from her window seat as Tobin looked up at the bus and stopped, saying something to Lauren. Lauren turned around and Tobin fell to her knees. Alex could hear Tobin crying loudly as Cheney rushed to the young midfielder and tried her best to comfort her. Guiltier than ever, Alex stood up and began leaving the bus when A-Rod stood and stopped her.  
“You’ve done enough, Alex. Leave her alone.” A-Rod spat, jogging out of the bus and to the two midfielders.  
Tom stood up and exited to bus to see what was going on, and everyone watched while he nodded and came back.  
“Tobin doesn’t feel well and the girls want to know if she can be driven back separately.” Tom told Dawn.  
“Tell them we’ll call a taxi for them.” Dawn whispered.  
Tom nodded and left, and everyone watched as Cheney and A-Rod nodded, helping Tobin to her feet. Each girl stood on either side of Tobin as they led her to the main street, sitting her down on the sidewalk. As the bus drove past, Alex noticed Tobin resting her head in Cheney’s lap as the curly-haired woman gently stroked her head. Her heart broke at the sight. What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat around her hotel room for a few hours before her curiosity burst and she grabbed her room key, practically sprinting to Lauren and Amy’s room. She knocked quickly, tapping her finger nails on the door as she waited.  
“Guys, it’s Alex.”  
“Don’t open it.”  
“I have to, Tobes.”  
“Tell her I’m not here.”  
Alex heard people whispering inside and she held her breath as Lauren opened the door. Alex looked around the midfielder before she stepped in, cutting off her view.  
“May I help you?” Lauren asked, glaring.  
“Lauren, please, I need to talk to Tobin.” Alex begged.  
Lauren peeked over her shoulder and behind the wall hiding the bed closest to the door. Alex heard shuffling and whispering and noticed A-Rod and Kelley lying on the farthest bed, looking at the hidden bed from the corners of their eyes.  
“Tobin isn’t here.” Lauren finally said.  
“Lauren, I heard her tell you to say that.” Alex said.  
Lauren shrugged.  
“You must be hearing things.” She said simply.  
Alex dropped her jaw and shook her head, turning to go back to her room.  
“Is she gone?” Alex heard Tobin ask.   
“Yeah, she’s gone.” Lauren answered, closing the door.  
\-----   
Team dinner for the night was cancelled and Alex spent the night in her room, Skyping with Servando.   
“Alex, do you want to tell me about that tweet you did earlier?” Servando asked.   
Alex’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head.  
“Nope.”  
Servando raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex quietly. Then, he pulled out his phone and read it out loud.  
“’Ever wish you could take something back? Hash tag, regrets.’” Servando recited, looking back at Alex.  
The forward now had tears in her eyes and Servando panicked.  
“Are you okay? Do you need me there?” Servando asked, sitting up.  
Alex shook her head.  
“I messed up, Serv. I messed up big time, and now Tobin won’t talk to me.” Alex explained.  
“Lex, Tobin’s your best friend. Just give her some time to cool off. What’d she do this time?” Servando said nonchalantly.  
“Serv, it’s going to take more than some time for this to disappear.” Alex said sadly.  
“Lex, please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t stand not being able to help you.” Servando asked.  
Alex sighed and blew the hair from her face, her voice cracking as she spoke.  
“Tobin told me she loved me, and she made me promise not to tell anyone, and she kept trying to talk to me and I yelled at her at practice in front of everyone, and I- I outed her, Serv.” Alex cried.  
Servando was still on the other end of the video chat, unsure of what to say. The room was quiet for a long time until Alex spoke again.  
“I should be getting to bed, we have early practice tomorrow.” Alex said, plugging in her phone to charge.  
“Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow night.” Servando promised, ending the call.  
“I love you.” Alex whispered to the dark screen.  
The forward didn’t fall asleep until three in the morning, lying awake as she thought of Tobin. The room felt too empty without the midfielder in the other bed, and Alex shivered when the air conditioning kicked on. What have I done? Alex asked herself for the second time that day.  
\-----   
The next morning, Tobin skipped breakfast and lied in her bed until Lauren and A-rod returned. When Lauren spotted Tobin, she gave the younger girl a look of disapproval.  
“Tobin, we have to leave for practice in thirty minutes.” Lauren reminded the midfielder.  
“Can I skip out?” Tobin asked.  
A-rod turned, her eyes wide with shock.  
“Tobin Heath? Wanting to miss soccer?” A-Rod teased.  
Tobin glared at the small forward before giving a small smile.   
“Look, Tobes, if you make it through today, we can go bar hopping tonight.” Lauren bribed.  
Tobin raised her eyebrows with interest. There was no practice tomorrow, so getting drunk would be allowed without serious consequences.  
“Why not?” Tobin asked, smiling.  
\-----   
Just over six hours later, Lauren, Amy, and Kelley were standing in the lobby, waiting for Tobin.  
“We were supposed to leave at seven thirty.” Kelley said, checking her phone.  
“What’s got you in a rush?” Lauren asked, turning to the defender.  
Kelley’s comeback was interrupted as the elevator doors opened and Tobin stepped out. The midfielder had borrowed one of Lauren’s tight black dresses that stopped mid-thigh on the tall woman, and she was wearing small black heels. She had simply thrown her hair into a nice ponytail and used some of A-Rod hair curling spray for her bangs.  
“Tobes, you look hot!” Kelley exclaimed as Tobin neared them.  
Tobin blushed and shrugged.  
“I guess it looks okay.”   
“Okay?” A-rod asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Tobin laughed and playfully punched the blonde, guiding her friends into the cool air outside. The city was bustling as businessmen and women made their ways to the subways, trying to get home for dinner. Few kids walked tightly alongside their parents, and a few teenagers were pulling on leashes as they walked dogs, most likely for some extra cash.  
“Where do we start?” Tobin asked.  
Lauren pointed to a semi-hidden bar across the street, and the four women crossed the street and entered the bar. It was warm and loud inside, and Tobin directed the group to the bar, ordering a round of drinks. The bartender was quick to pass over the shots, and Tobin grabbed hers, thrusting it in the air happily.  
“To freedom?” Tobin yelled in question.  
Everyone laughed and Tobin downed the shot, grabbing a second when her arm flew back and hit somebody, almost knocking them off their stool.  
“I’m so sorry!” Tobin exclaimed, spinning around.  
“Je suis desole!” the girl replied.  
A smile flashed across Tobin’s face as she recognized the language and helped the girl up. She fixed the beanie on her dirty blonde hair and looked up at Tobin, smiling. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle and Tobin stared for a few minutes before she ehard Kelley whistling behind her.  
“Bonjour.” Tobin said.  
“Bonjour. Etes-vous de la France?” the girl asked.  
“Kinda. Je joue pour le PSG, l’equipe de soccer feminin.” Tobin explained.  
The other girl smiled.  
“C’est mon equipe preferee.”   
“Je reviens après mon equipe nationale se fait avec le camp ici.” Tobin said.  
The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded in approval.  
“Je suis Tobin.” Tobin stuck out her hand and the girl took it happily.  
“Claire.”  
Tobin heard Lauren call her name and the curly-haired midfielder waved her friend to a table they had snagged.  
“Je dois y aller maintenant. Puis-je avoir votre numero? Peut-etre que nous pouvons recontrer a Paris?” Tobin apologized.  
Claire nodded and took Tobin’s phone, typing in her number, and Tobin doing the same with the other girl’s phone. Quickly, she snapped a photo for Claire’s caller ID picture, smiling.  
“Au revoir.” Tobin said, walking to meet her friends.  
Kelley immediately let out a whistle, giggling.  
“Pulling the French on the ladies?” Kelley teased.  
Tobin smiled.  
“Yup. She’s from France and,” Tobin pulled out her phone and waved it happily, “I got her number.”  
Amy jumped out of her chair and bounced happily, squealing.  
“My Tobey is growing up!” A-Rod exclaimed.  
Tobin laughed and shrugged, taking her seat and sipping a grey goose Kelley had ordered her.   
“Are you gonna call her?” Lauren asked.  
Tobin gave the midfielder a “duh” look and nodded.  
“She looked pretty cute.” A-Rod commented.  
“She was. Did you see her eyes? They’re beautiful!” Tobin agreed.  
Kelley smiled softly and Lauren noticed the act, smiling as well. They had Tobin back.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed quickly and Tobin said her goodbyes in the hotel lobby, hugging everyone and promising the various Skype calls and text messages.   
“Don’t be surprised if I come to a game after finals!” Lauren stated.  
“And if I bring the tyke.” A-Rod added.  
Tobin smiled and nodded. Alex was suddenly by her side, awkwardly waiting. Tobin tensed at the presence of the other woman and turned, avoiding the striker and walking to Kelley.  
“I’ll miss you, Squirrel!” Tobin exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
“I’ll miss you, too, Tobey.” Kelley replied, smiling.  
Kelley noticed Alex standing there and whispered in Tobin’s ear.  
“Don’t forget to call Claire.” Kelley noted.  
“Already did last night. She’s picking me up from the airport.” Tobin replied, not caring who heard her.  
“Ooh, Tobey has a French girl?” Ashlyn exclaimed from across the lobby.  
Tobin laughed and nodded.  
“She met her at the bar last week and charmed her with the French accent and croissant talk.” Lauren teased.  
Tobin shook her head as she laughed, giving one final wave as she headed out the hotel doors and got into the cab waiting for her.   
\-----   
Tobin breezed through security and sat alone at her gate when a familiar number flashed across the screen. Tobin slid open the message and frowned.  
Please call me when you land. –Lex <3  
Tobin cringed at the message and shook her head, her thumb hovering over the small trash can icon before pressing it. The message was pulled towards the small icon and disappeared.   
Ne peut pas attendre de vous voir <3 –Claire  
Tobin smiled at the message that popped up on her screen and quickly typed a response.  
Meme… peut-on aller pour les croissants quand je atterrir? Voyage me donne faim –Tobin  
Yep! Je connais un grand croissants seule café. –Claire  
Parfait… dois bord maintenant, a bientot 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the broken English offended anyone as it being a stereotype, but I didn’t know how to have her speak perfect English after all the French text messages and speaking in French to Claire from the get-go and let it make sense and stuff... I’m really sorry if I offended any of you by that.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex didn’t go back to the airport. She didn’t know where to go, but she knew she couldn’t just leave the city. Not without talking to Tobin. The taxi was still waiting for her, and Alex climbed back in, looking sadly at the driver.  
“Eiffel Tower.” Alex sighed, handing him a stack of bills.  
He smiled sympathetically and nodded, and began driving while Alex pulled out her phone and texted Servando.  
Just thought I’d let ya kno I’m in paris trynna apologize 2 tobes… -Alex  
Servando was quick to reply.  
k.- Serv  
please don’t tell allie… -alex  
I won’t… u gon sight-see? –serv  
Looks like it, tobin wont talk 2 me –alex  
Lock our love on that bridge? –serv <3  
Kay –alex  
Alex sighed and looked up as they entered the touristy-part of the city, and she unbuckled her seatbelt when the driver stopped.  
“Merci.” She muttered, getting out of the car.  
Alex took a sharp intake of air when the cold wind whipped her hair around her, and she pulled her jacket closer to her body. Vendors were busily selling their items, and Alex smiled as she recognized a shop Tobin had taken a photo in front of during her first season with PSG.   
“Excuse me, where can I buy a lock?” Alex asked, stopping a passer-by.  
The old man stopped, looking up at Alex with a raised eyebrow.  
“Quoi?” he asked.  
Alex bit her lip and pulled out her phone, holding up a finger to the man. He huffed and rubbed his hands together, waiting as Alex typed her question.  
“Savez-vous ou je peux acheter une serrure?” Alex slowly pronounced each word, and looked back up at the man triumphantly.  
“Une serrure?” the man clarified.  
Alex nodded and he pulled a glove off his left hand, pointing to a small store sitting next to a bridge. There was a bright neon sign perched on the roof, spelling out “une serrure” with keys.  
“Merci.” Alex said, turning back to the man, and frowning when he was no longer there.   
Alex jogged to the store and bought the first lock she found, slapping the money of the counter and borrowing a Sharpie. She scribbled her and Servando’s name on it and found an empty section on the bridge, fastening it and tossing the key in her palm a few times when she heard a familiar laugh.   
Alex’s head whipped up and she spotted Tobin, arm-in-arm with Claire, laughing as the two stopped in an empty part of the bridge.  
“Ici?” Tobin asked.  
Claire shook her head and pointed towards Alex. The striker ducked beside a bench and pulled her jacket hood up onto her head, crossing her arms over the Nike logo and nestling herself closely to the bridge. Tobin stepped up a few feet away from her and asked again.  
“Ici?”   
This time, Claire nodded and placed the key in the lock, opening it.  
“Sign name.” Claire told Tobin.  
Tobin took the pen Claire handed her and signed the lock carefully, dating it and giving it back to Claire, who signed beside Tobin’s. Together, they locked it, and Tobin stopped. She fingered the lock above hers and her jaw tightened. Tobin’s head whipped up and she recognized the jacket worn by the person next to her. The bright pink Nike running shoes, black Nike shorts with the number 3 ironed on them, and the grey Tokyo sweatshirt from Nike- Tobin had seen them all worn by one person hours before.  
“Alex, what the fuck are you doing here?” Tobin asked, ripping the hood off Alex’s head.  
“I’m not going back to America until you let me talk to you.” Alex said, facing Tobin.  
Claire was watching the two, bewildered, as she clung to Tobin’s side.  
“Well, better call CPC, then, because I’m not hearing any of your ‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it’ bull shit.” Tobin said.  
Alex sighed and bit her lip, nodding.  
“Fine, I’ll cancel my American contracts and sign with PSG. I’ll force you to talk to me, even if I have to lock myself in a room with you to do it.” Alex replied.  
“Don’t Alex. Leave me alone. Go back to Servando, because it’s clear you love him.” Tobin pointed to the lock Alex had put on the bridge moments ago.  
Alex looked down at the lock and tears filled her eyes.  
“Fine. Just know I’m sorry. I’m sorry for outing you, for yelling at you, and for everything. But in the meantime we spend away from each other, know you’re just as much a bitch as me because you can’t let it go.” Alex said, walking past the couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex stopped her conversation with Sydney as Tom stepped to the front of the group, standing on one of the lobby couches to look at everyone for their attention.  
“Welcome back to camp, ladies.” He greeted.  
There were cheers from the group.  
“This is the first official camp before World Cup qualifiers begin. In other words, this is our first tournament of three for the World Cup qualifiers.” Tom announced.  
More cheers and a few high-fives.  
“I’ve invited thirty of you to this camp. I’ll invite thirty of you to every camp, but it may not necessarily be the same thirty every time.”  
A few groans and gasps.  
“Each camp will be a month and a half long- a month for training and roster making, and a month for the eight games were are supposed to play for the qualifiers. Then, a month of recovery, if you want to call it that, and the cycle repeats itself.”  
Quiet.  
“In my hands are the rooming assignments. As you all left the last few camps since the big falling-out we appeared to have, my coaching staff and I took careful notes on your interactions with one another, and we have roomed you with the teammate we feel you need to become closer to.”  
Tobin felt her stomach drop. Three months of avoiding Alex were suddenly melting away, and she knew Tom had paired them together.   
“Please listen carefully as we read your names, and you may step forward for your room key when your name is read.”  
People nervously looked around, trying to figure out who they might be paired with.  
“Lauren and LePeilbet, A-Rod and Kristie, Sydney and Press, Kelley and Carli, Tobin and Alex, Rampone and Krieger,”  
Tobin stood in her spot between Lauren and A-Rod, and watched as Alex grabbed her suitcases and stepped forward, taking her room key. Without looking at Tobin, she walked to the elevators, getting into a lift with Sydney, Press, Kristie, LeP, Kelley, and Carli.  
“Tobes, Dawn is watching us, we better get our keys.” Lauren whispered in the younger girl’s ear.  
Tobin swallowed hard and nodded, moving to the front slowly and taking her room key. Her name was marked clearly on the small envelope, and Alex’s was written below it with a smaller font.   
“Good luck.” Lauren aid as their elevator stopped at the correct floor.  
Tobin smiled softly and waved as Lauren and A-Rod went to the other side of the hallway, and Tobin slowly walked to room 709, sliding her key into the door and opening it carefully.  
“Hi, Tobes!” Alex greeted cheerfully.  
Tobin ignored her and lifted her suitcases onto the bed Alex hadn’t occupied, unzipping it and beginning to unpack.  
“Alex, please don’t act like nothing happened. I’ll let you know, I broke up with Claire, and I unsigned with PSG so I could sign with FCKC. Just thought I’d let you know so you weren’t last to find out.” Tobin said, not making eye contact with the striker.  
Alex nodded and cleared her throat.  
“You don’t need to listen to me, Tobin, but I’ve spent five months thinking this through and I need to say this before I chicken out.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded and put things away slower, so she could pay a small bit of attention. Alex took a deep breath and started talking.  
“When I first found out you were gay, I’ll admit I freaked out. I had never expected it, although I did kind of suspect you were. Then, I couldn’t process it fast enough and you kept asking me about it, if I was mad, and it triggered something in me that made me feel pressured to accept the new information quickly, and I snapped. I yelled at you, without thinking, and I never meant to out you. I regretted it immediately and have ever since. I kept trying to talk to you, to apologize, but you never let me. Thankfully you didn’t, because it gave me the time to think about what I did and put myself in your shoes. I realized how rude and stupid I seemed, and I’m sorry, Tobin. You don’t need to forgive me today, or tomorrow, or in fifty years, because I know coming out to me was hard enough, and I just turned around and outed you to all of our teammates, and I wouldn’t forgive anybody if they did that to me if the situation was switched. All I’m asking is we put this behind us. You can stay mad at me and we can never talk again, never be friends again, nothing, but please don’t jeopardize this for the team. We both want that World Cup victory and many more victories for our country, but don’t let what I said break the team apart. Don’t let my stupidity pull you out of your game and throw you off because you want to avoid me. It’ll jeopardize the team’s chance and both of our chances for making the team, and I know we both want to make the roster. Well, that’s it.” Alex said.  
Tobin had stopped putting her stuff away and was now looking at Alex.  
“Okay.” Tobin said simply.  
“Okay?” Alex clarified.   
Tobin nodded.  
“Alex, I’m not going to magically forgive you. You screwed up big time, and that won’t go away with one thought-out apology, Lex.” Tobin explained.  
Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“Of course you can’t. I was stupid to think so. I’m sorry for trying to help the team, Tobin.” Alex replied.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“It’s not all about you, Alex. I forgive you, but we can’t be buddy-buddy again all of a sudden. I want proof you changed and you don’t care about me being gay, and I will get that proof during this camp. We have a month now, and however much time we need in Portland.” Tobin replied.  
Alex shrugged.  
“Alex, can we forget about all this shit for the rest of the month? I don’t want you screwing around with my chances of making this team.” Tobin asked plainly.  
Alex shook her head.  
“No, we can’t.” Alex replied simply.  
Tobin shrugged and grabbed her phone, heading for the door.  
“If you can’t be an adult and have a serious conversation and calm the fuck down to help our careers, than I’m not staying around to wait for you to change!” Tobin exclaimed.  
The door slammed shut and Alex groaned in frustration, punching the bed angrily.   
\-----   
The first few days of camp went smoothly, until the first game came. They were set to play North Korea, a team well-known for their aggression. And they proved it.  
Sixty-seven minutes into the game, Alex was slide tackled for the hundredth time and got up quickly, glaring at the Asian player. She laughed and Alex pulled an arm back to swing at her when someone grabbed her before she could.  
“Calm it, Lex.” Tobin said, jogging back into position.  
Alex simply spat on the grass by her feet and kicked at the now-moist spot, jogging to get in position to receive the free kick. Tobin was standing in Alex’s normal spot, and the striker tried moving her.  
“Tobin, this is my spot.”  
“Go somewhere else, I’m already here.”  
“Tobin, I always stand here for free kicks.”  
“Change is good.”  
Alex sighed heavily and walked past Tobin, bumping the older girl obviously. Cheney shot her a glare and Alex stuck a tongue out in response. Christie kicked the ball and it sailed straight to Tobin, who flicked it into the back of the net with her head.  
“What the hell, Tobin?” Alex asked, jogging over.  
“What?” Tobin asked, smiling.  
“That was supposed to be my goal.”  
“So? Score a different one.” Tobin shrugged.  
Alex shoved Tobin.  
“Stop being such a child, Alex.” Tobin scoffed.  
Alex jogged after Tobin and stopped in front of the tan midfielder.  
“Why don’t you stop being a bitch about everything?” Alex challenged.  
“I’m not being the bitch, Lex. Now, we kind of have a game to play, so could you please get focused?” Tobin said.  
Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“Fine. Feed me the ball.” Alex said, poking Tobin in the chest with each syllable.   
Tobin didn’t pass Alex the next four balls, and on the fifth one, Alex got angry again.  
“Tobin, what the fuck? I was wide open!” Alex exclaimed.  
“You were offsides, Alex.” Tobin replied calmly.  
“I was not! If you paid attention instead of trying to attract women, you’d know that!” Alex yelled.  
“I am paying attention, Lex, and that’s how I know you were five yards offside.” Tobin informed the striker.  
“Just pass me the ball.”  
“I’ll pass it to you when the opportunity comes and you’re onside.”   
Alex shoved Tobin, this time catching the midfielder so much by surprise that she fell on her butt to the ground, raising her arms at Alex.  
“What the fuck, Alex!” Abby yelled to them.  
Tobin got up and dusted herself off, looking to the sideline as the referee blew her whistle to indicate a sub was being made. Alex noticed her number flash in red on the board and narrowed her eyes at Tobin.  
“Fuck you.” Alex spat.  
“I’d let you, but apparently you’re not in to girls.” Tobin smirked, walking from Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

The few days following the North Korea game were full of tension. Many people that had been roomed together had learned to deal with their problems, but the Alex and Tobin falling out was still hanging over everybody. The team had won, but Tom was still furious, and every day was a reminder of that as the team conditioned and ran sprints, never once touching a soccer ball.  
The team was going to be stuck in New Jersey for the next three weeks, and everybody knew Tom wouldn’t handle the rest of the time well if Tobin and Alex couldn’t get their shit together.   
“Chen, we have to do something.” Sydney insisted.  
Alex was in the lobby on the phone with Servando, in another fight, which seemed to occur often lately. Tobin, on the other hand, had been drug to go surfing with Kelley and give the Georgian a mini tour of Basking Ridge, their current training site for the week.  
“I know, Syd, but Tobin’s still fragile. But we can’t push Tobin towards Alex. Alex hurt her, and Tobin needs time to heal.” Lauren pointed out.  
“Chen, I know, but I’m not going to run sprints because they can’t figure out their shit!” Syd exclaimed.  
A few people turned to their table, raising eyebrows as Syd continued in a hushed whisper.  
“We need to talk to Tom- get him to do partner practices and shit and pair them up. Make them deal with each other, at least for here, and they can snap all they want aside from World Cup prep.” Sydney said before leaving.  
Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her hair before perking up when she heard Tobin laugh. The midfielder walked through the doors, Kelley following behind her and telling her something as she doubled over in laughter.  
“Kell, you suck!” Tobin laughed.  
The freckled defender shrugged, guiding Tobin to the table Lauren was saving for them. Tobin immediately dug into the food, shoving it in her mouth.  
“You guys wanna go camping?” Lauren asked.  
Kelley raising her eyebrows at Lauren, and Tobin nearly choked on her salad while laughing.  
“Camping? Tonight? Where?” A-Rod asked.  
Lauren shrugged.  
“The beach. Toby said it was only a few blocks- we can walk. I’ll let Tom know and we’ll be back in time for breakfast.”   
The four women exchanged glances before Tobin and Kelley shrugged.  
“Sure, why not?” A-Rod asked nonchalantly.  
Lauren smiled and lifted her water glass, making a small toast before standing to push everyone outside to pack.  
\-----   
Alex was sitting on her bed, in tears, when Tobin burst in, giddy and skipping around. The midfielder was packing random things in her duffel bag, whistling a small song until she stopped suddenly. She whipped around to face Alex, cocking an eyebrow.  
“What’s up with you?”  
Tobin’s voice showed no signs of sympathy.  
“Servando and I broke up. He said long distance was killing him and that I seemed to busy.” Alex answered sadly.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“Oh. Well, Cheney, A-Rod, Kelley and I are going camping, so see ya tomorrow.” Tobin said, turning back around.  
“You’re going to leave me?” Alex asked.  
“Why not? What do you need me for?” Tobin asked.  
“Servando just broke up with me, Tobin. You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to be there for me.” Alex explained.  
Tobin scoffed and chuckled softly.  
“Best friend? I’m supposed to be there for you? Where was this code when you told the whole team I was gay?” Tobin asked.  
“Tobes, this is different,”  
“How? I won’t sit around here all night and feel bad for you when I can go have fun with my real best friends. I’m not going to sympathize over you just because Servando dumped your sorry ass. It’s not my problem.” Tobin spat, leaving the room.  
Alex broke down into more sobs as she sat on her bed, waiting for Tobin to come back. What have you done, Alex? What the hell have you done?  
\-----   
Camping wasn’t the best idea that night. The four women didn’t even actually last until breakfast the next morning- they ran into the hotel at seven in the morning, claiming the waves had nearly wiped out their campsite.   
“Dude, the water was, like, in our tent!” Tobin yelled to HAO, who was going the team meeting.  
Ashlyn’s eyes grew wide and she smiled.  
“That’s sick!” Ashlyn exclaimed happily.  
Tobin nodded and the four of them joined the rest of their teammates in the meeting room, watching the clock as they waited for one final person.  
“Does anyone know where Alex is?” Sydney piped up twenty-three minutes past the supposed start time.  
Everyone exchanged curious glances before Tom looked to Tobin.  
“Tobin, go get your roommate. Syd, go with her.” Tom instructed.  
Tobin stood up and turned her back to Tom, rolling her eyes as she left the room, Sydney following her closely.   
The two women took the stairs to the fifth floor, and Tobin led them to her and Alex’s room, slotting the key card into the door and thrusting it open.  
“Alex, wake up!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Sydney stood to the side as Tobin approached Alex’s bed, shaking the striker awake.  
“Alex! Get up!” Tobin yelled into the forward’s ear.  
Alex didn’t budge. Tobin began to panic as she shook Alex harder and harder, yelling things at her before spotting a large bottle of Vodka on the dresser and a bottle of pain killers beside it.  
“Syd, call the ambulance!” Tobin exclaimed.  
The younger forward rushed to dial the number, and Tobin pressed two finger’s to Alex’s wrist, then to her neck, and back to her wrist.   
“C’mon, Alex, give me a pulse!” Tobin yelled angrily.  
Sydney hung up and rushed to Tobin, helping her lift their teammate.  
“They told us to carry her as far as we can and they’ll meet us.” Sydney explained.  
Tobin put her body under Alex’s left side, and Sydney on Alex’s right side, and they carried the striker through the hallways, forgetting about the team. Alex’s head lulled downwards as the two girls carried her through the hallways, and Tobin checked for a pulse again, finding a slow and uneven beat.  
“Syd, we need to hurry!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Before Tobin knew what was happening, an ambulance pulled up next to them and nearly tossed Alex inside, shoving Tobin and Sydney in after her. Suddenly, a tear was falling down Tobin’s cheek and she furiously wiped it away, her vision blurring with new tears.  
She can’t die. Alex, you can’t die. Tobin thought as she placed her head against the ambulance car door.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat alone for a long time after Tobin left the room. She knew she deserved it- how could she have said Tobin was supposed to be there for her- was her best friend after everything Alex had done to her? The striker knew Tobin hated her, and she knew nobody would care if Servando broke up with her- nobody but her.  
Fucking idiot, Alex. You screwed it all up. You screwed everything up and now you have nobody.  
The forward spent the next thirty minutes walking to the drugstore to buy a large bottle of Vodka and digging around to find some pain killers for her huge headache and heartache, setting them beside her bed and letting herself collapse onto the sheets.   
Sobs raked her body as she cried for a few minutes, sighing heavily and sitting up straight. Alex eyed the bottle of Vodka and Advil beside it, reaching for the painkillers.  
Alex stuck her finger inside and pulled out three orange pills, downing them with a quick swig of the alocohol. It burned her throat and tingled in her mouth, but left her feeling strong and forgetting her troubles.   
The clock slowly ticked on, and Alex downed more and more of the alcohol, adding a few more painkillers when four hours passed. Son, it was midnight, and Alex heard somebody laugh in the hallway. There was a sharp ache in her chest, and she felt another tear fall down her cheek as she flashed through memories with Tobin and Servando, with her teammates, her family and friends- everyone who was supposed to be there to support her. Where were they now?   
Alex felt her eyes growing heavy and she set her now-empty bottle of Vodka aside and the half-empty bottle of Advil beside it, falling against her sheets.   
~~~~~  
The next few days were awkward between the team, Alex, and Tobin, as everyone tried to forget the incident. Luckily, nothing had gotten to the press, and secrets were safe for now. US Soccer had paid the hospital thousands of dollars to get their employees to sign an agreement to never speak of the reason Alex was hospitalized.   
Tobin was furious- but nobody knew why. The midfielder couldn’t stand being near Alex, and crashed in Lauren and Amy’s room when she could (there were no more assigned roommates beside Tobin and Alex). The midfielder avoided the striker when possible, and she wouldn’t allow herself to be left alone with Alex.  
The plan backfired when Tobin forgot her phone in her hotel room after a team dinner and ran back, finding Alex waiting for her.  
“Tobin, why have you been ignoring me?” Alex asked.  
“Lex, I don’t want to talk about this.” Tobin replied, looking around.  
“Tobin, please. What did I do wrong?” Alex asked.  
Tobin groaned and blew out a long breath.  
“Do you know how scared I was when I found you? How scared I was that I almost lost you?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head.  
“Very. And then, as I sat around the waiting room, it hit me. It hit me, and I realized why you did it.” Tobin continued.  
Alex’s eyes grew wide and her gaze curious.  
“You wanted pity, Alex. Like usual, you wanted attention.”  
“Tobin, that’s not-“  
The striker was cut off.  
“It is, Alex. You felt I didn’t care about you anymore, so nobody did. Don’t you realize how many little girls would be giving up right now if you had died?” Tobin asked.  
The question hit Alex hard, and she had to sit down.   
“Tobin, I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted somebody to talk to.” Alex replied.  
Tobin scoffed. The midfielder located her phone and shoved it into her pocket.  
“Alex, please just stop. Stop trying to get my attention, stop trying to hurt yourself, stop looking for pity, just stop.” Tobin said.  
“Tobin, I care about you, and I want everything to be fine again.” Alex replied.  
“If you cared about me, then you’d let me heal as I need to.” Tobin replied simply, walking out the door.  
For the hundredth time the past few months, Alex spent the night crying.  
\-----   
For the hundredth time the past few months, Tobin showed up at Cheney’s door, tears in her eyes.  
“Tobin, what happened?” Lauren asked.  
The midfielder shook her head, indicating she didn’t want to talk about it, and threw herself into the curly-haired midfielder’s arms, tears soaking the older girl’s shoulders.  
“I can’t do it, Chen. I tried, and I tried, but I just can’t do it.” Tobin said between sobs.  
Lauren gently rubbed Tobin’s back, trying to soothe the girl. A-Rod was in the shower, so Lauren knew she didn’t have much time to get answers.  
“Tobin, it’s okay.” Lauren whispered.  
The Jersey native peeled herself from Lauren’s grasp and wiped her tears from her cheeks.   
“Tobin, you have to be strong. There’s only three more weeks and you can go to KC, hang with me and Jrue, play some soccer, forget everything.” Lauren reminded the woman.  
Tobin nodded slowly. She had forgotten about signing with Kansas City.   
“I know, Chen, but as long as Alex and I are in these camps together, Tom will room us together and pair us together. I can’t do that.” Tobin said, a fresh round of tears threatening to fall.  
Lauren shook her head and patted the spot on the bed next to her.  
“We’ll talk to Tom tomorrow, okay? I can’t see you like this anymore, Tobes.” Cheney said.  
Tobin rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder and Amy pulled the door open, giving them a quizzical look. Cheney softly shook her head at the blonde, and A-Rod nodded, sitting on her bed and getting ready for bed.  
“Everything will be better, Tobes. I promise.”  
\-----   
Practice for the next day had been cancelled due to reports of an oncoming thunderstorm. Lauren immediately scheduled a meeting with Tom, dragging Tobin to his room immediately following breakfast. The two midfielders sat on the opposite side of the makeshift desk, waiting for Tom to speak.  
“Ladies, what is the issue?” Tom asked.  
Lauren cleared her throat and Tobin stopped her.  
“Tom, I can’t be partners with Alex anymore. Nor can I be roomed with her.” Tobin said.  
Tom raised an eyebrow.  
“And why not? You know my policy- no changes unless for a medical reason, in which you are roomed with a member of our coaching staff.” Tom reminded them.  
Lauren and Tobin nodded. Tobin cleared her throat this time, and took a steady breath.  
“Sir, at the last training camp, I told Alex an extremely big secret, and I begged her not to tell. A few days following, she told the entire team. She’s been acting like it’s nothing, doing extreme things to get my attention, and I can’t focus with all of it going on.”  
Tom raised his eyebrows again.  
“This is about a secret?” he asked, unconvinced.  
“Sir, it was about my sexuality.” Tobin told him.  
Tom suddenly seemed understanding.  
“I accept that, Tobin, but I do not see why you must be roomed separately.”  
“Tom, with all due respect, I cannot stress this any further. With Alex constantly nagging at me, it’s affecting everything I do, and I feel unfocused at practices and off of my game. I don’t want to risk my career because of her.”  
Tom nodded.  
“I cannot grant requests until we relocate to Los Angeles at the end of this week.” Tom said.  
“I’m fine with that, Coach.” Tobin replied.  
Tom nodded and scribbled a note.  
“Thank you for seeing me, ladies.” Tom answered.  
Tobin and Lauren stood to leave.  
“Tobin, may I have a word with you alone?” Tom asked.  
Tobin gulped and sat back down, watching as the door closed behind Cheney.  
“Tobin, I’ll make this short and sweet and then you may leave.” Tom said.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Please take it easy on yourself. I’ve seen how much of a wreck you’ve been, and I don’t want to see anything bad happen to U.S. Soccer’s craftiest player because of this.” Tom said.  
Tobin nodded again. Where was this going?  
“I appreciate you speaking to me. And for the meantime, I do not want you to practice. I see the distraction you have, and I cannot risk you mindlessly doing things to injure yourself. That is all.”  
Tobin wanted to protest, but she shut her mouth when Tom looked at her expectantly. She simply smiled and waved, exiting the room.  
\-----   
Los Angeles was much better than New Jersey. Tobin was roomed with Pinoe, with Lauren and Abby next door and A-Rod and Sydney across the hallway.   
Pinoe left two hours prior to dinner, instructing Tobin not to wait for her- she’d meet the team at the restaurant. Tobin pulled out her phone and set it on the nightstand, rolling out of bed and leaving the room.  
\-----   
Less than thirty minutes later, Tobin was sitting on a rented surfboard about a quarter of a mile off the shore, amongst various other surfers. She was squinting against the slowly setting sun while watching for any possible waves.   
A girl paddled up beside Tobin and stopped, smiling at her. Tobin noticed the light reflecting off her bright blue eyes, and her dirty blonde hair nearly matched the midfielder’s.  
“You’re killing some of those waves, dude.” The girl commented.  
“Eh, I’m a little rusty.” Tobin shrugged.  
“A little rusty? Dude, you were perfect! You a regular?”  
Tobin shook her head.  
“Nah, but I surf when I can.”  
The girl nodded and stuck out her arm.  
“I’m Justine. Surfer since age four.”  
“Tobin. Surfer since, like 22 years young.”  
Both women laughed and Justine’s laugh rang through Tobin’s ears. Justine chatted with Tobin about her life in California and the various surfing competitions she’d been in, and how her uncle had taught her to surf, barely finishing teaching her his signature moves before he had his leg bitten off by a shark.  
“Juuustiiiineeee!”  
The girl turned towards the shore and Tobin noticed a middle-aged man in a wheelchair waving his arms at her.  
“I gotta go now, I’m supposed to be home by seven.” Justine apologized.  
Tobin turned her board and followed the blonde onto the sand, greeting her uncle.  
“Jay, you gotta hurry, it’s almost seven.” Her uncle noted.  
Tobin’s eyes grew wide.  
“Pardon me, Sir, but what time is it?” Tobin asked.  
The man checked his watch.  
“About 6:47.” He replied.  
Tobin slapped a hand to her forehead.  
“I’m really late for a dinner, I have to go, but will you be back in two days?” Tobin asked Justine.  
She nodded and smiled.  
“Same place, same time, every day.” Justine noted.  
Tobin smiled and waved, running towards the street.  
\-----   
Tobin burst through the doors of the dining room, her hair still dripping salt water and her clothes left wet from the dampness of her body.  
“Tobin, where were you?” Lauren asked, walking over.  
“Sorry, I was surfing and got carried away.” Tobin apologized.  
Tobin looked around the room for an open seat and frowned when she saw one next to Alex. The striker smiled warmly and waved. Tobin sighed and took the seat, poking at her cold and dry steak.  
“Where were you?” Alex asked.  
“Surfing.”  
“Did you have fun?”  
“Yup.” Tobin replied, popping the “p”.  
“No shark attacks?” Alex giggled.  
Tobin glared at the striker angrily.  
“It’s not funny, Alex.” Tobin spat, leaving the room.  
\-----   
The Americans managed to win, 3-1 over the Swedish team. Alex was chatting with Kosovare after the game, so Tobin made note to find the girl later. Heifetz approached Tobin, noticing she wasn’t busy, and tossed her a capped Sharpie.  
“I saw some sweet signs for you.” Heif commented, going off to find another player.  
Tobin sauntered to the far side of the stadium, where only a few fans who had stuck around were left waiting. They cheered as Tobin approached them, and Tobin’s eyes caught familiar blue ones.  
“Justine?” Tobin asked.  
“Tobin?” Justine returned.  
Tobin nodded and smiled, signing her program.  
“You didn’t tell me you were a soccer star.” Justine commented.  
“You didn’t tell me you were a soccer fan.” Tobin countered.  
Justine smiled and laughed, gesturing to a teenage girl beside her.  
“My little cousin loves the team, so I bought her tickets for her birthday.” Justine shrugged.  
Tobin looked to the young girl, who looked crazily identical to Justine.  
“What’s your name?” Tobin asked the girl.  
“Malia.” The girl answered shyly.  
Tobin nodded and signed her t-shirt.  
“The team is going to dinner this, you guys wanna join us?” Tobin asked.  
Justine shrugged and Malia’s eyes grew wide as she nodded vigorously.  
“Sweet.”   
Tobin proceeded to lift Malia over the stand’s edge, watching as Justine made a show of nearly falling on her ass when she tried to safely jump off the wall. Tobin finished signing autographs and made her way towards the rest of the team, who was stretching and going through warm downs.  
“I brought us a little fan.” Tobin smiled.  
Malia walked shyly behind the midfielder, her hand tightly holding Justine’s.  
“Her name is Malia- she’s my friend Justine’s cousin.” Tobin introduced.  
Alex felt anger rising inside of her as she watched the way Tobin sat beside Justine while Christie introduced Rylie and Reece to the girl.  
“How old are you?” Abby called.   
Malia held up ten fingers, and Abby nodded in approval.  
“Ladies, dinner reservations are in two hours, we gotta get moving.” Aaron told them, walking over.  
Everyone stood up and began gathering their stuff. Alex watched as Tobin grabbed the older woman’s hand and led her towards the tunnel, Malia listening quietly as Rylie babbled on and on about something.  
Alex felt a burning sensation in her chest and tightened her hand into a fist, narrowing her eyes at the girl Tobin was walking with.  
The girl suddenly looked up and at Alex, raising an eyebrow at Alex’s glare. Alex softened her expression and smiled, giving the blonde a “Fuck you” smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobin’s laugh echoed through the dining room as she talked to Justine, laughing at something the woman said. Abby, Christie, and the Rampone girls were fawning over the young girl Tobin had brought with her “toy”, and Alex was getting angry. The striker was no longer listening to Syd talk about meeting Collin Kaepernick when she finally stood up and walked towards Tobin and Justine. Lauren and A-Rod noticed Alex and stopped their laughter when the forward sat down at the empty seat at their table.  
“I don’t believe we’ve met, but I’m Alex.” Alex said, sticking out her hand.  
“Justine.”   
Alex noticed the girl’s bright blue eyes and smiled. Tobin likes her because she looks like me. Alex wondered.   
“Alex?” Tobin questioned.  
“Oh, sorry. What was that?” Alex asked.  
“I asked what you wanted.” Tobin replied.  
Alex shrugged.  
“Just trying to make new friends for when I move down here.” Alex replied.  
“Move down here?” Tobin clarified.  
“Yeah, Sunil is opening an L.A. team and I’ve asked to be reallocated to them.” Alex honestly answered.   
Everyone’s jaws dropped but Justine’s.  
That’s so great!” Justine complimented.  
“Thank you. And I hear Tobin might be traded to them, too, since she’s not in France anymore.” Alex added.  
Justine turned happily to Tobin, who looked worried.  
“That’s impossible, I already signed with Kansas City!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Alex’s jaw dropped this time.  
“You signed with KC?” Alex asked.  
Tobin gulped and nodded nervously. Justine’s smile faltered.  
“But Kansas is so far away.” Justine pointed out.  
“I know, but that’s why I picked it.” Tobin replied.  
“Why you don’t want to see Justine anymore?” Alex asked.  
Tobin looked frantically to Lauren and Amy.  
“Or you just felt like you needed to leave everyone again without warning?” Alex pressed.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“Alex, I didn’t want to say anything about France because you had Servando, and I knew it wouldn’t matter if I left!”  
“Bull shit! You ran away from your fears!” Alex yelled.  
Justine watched as Tobin sunk into her chair, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to keep out the truth. The blonde watched as Alex got angrier, waiting for Tobin to crack. Finally, the surfer put a hand on Tobin’s arm, coaxing the midfielder to look at her.  
“Let’s go for a walk?” Justine asked.  
Tobin’s frown softened and she nodded, allowing herself to be dragged upward by Justine. The blonde wrapped an arm around Tobin and led them out the door.   
Alex sat in her chair, watching as the two women left the room.  
\-----   
When Tobin got back to her room a few hours later, Alex was sitting on Pinoe’s bed.  
“Alex, what are you doing here?” Tobin asked, backing towards the door.  
“Tobin, stop.”  
Alex’s voice was harsh, yet had softness to it. The striker looked up at Tobin from her phone.  
“We need to talk.” Alex said simply.  
Tobin nodded and sat on her own bed, across from Alex.  
“Tobin, I don’t think you should be with Justine.” Alex said simply.  
Tobin’s jaw dropped.  
“Alex, you have no right to judge my friends.” Tobin replied.  
“Tobin, I know! But I think you’re dating all these girls to make me angry.”  
“I’m not! I’m finding love.”  
“Then why is it only lasting a few weeks?”  
Tobin was at a loss for words. Alex was right.  
“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Alex sighed.  
Tobin nodded and smirked.  
“That’s pretty ironic.”   
Alex nodded and chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
“Can we put this all behind us? Try to forget about it?” Alex asked.  
Tobin was silent for a few minutes before shrugging.  
“We can try.”


	10. Chapter 10

The camp was over soon, and everyone said their quick goodbyes before heading to the airport to catch their flights for their NWSL teams.   
“Call me when you get here for the game, we can meet up, yeah?” Justine asked.  
Alex watched from afar as Tobin and Justine exchanged goodbyes.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Tobin shrugged.  
Justine’s smile faltered.  
“You don’t sound interested.” Justine pointed out.  
Tobin shrugged again and chewed her lip nervously.  
“Look, J, I’m not ready for a full relationship.” Tobin said.  
Justine’s smile was wiped from her face.  
“W-Why?” the blonde asked.  
Tobin released Justine’s hand and nervously played with her ring.  
“I just got out of a relationship, and I’m just not ready.” Tobin explained.  
Justine nodded and popped her lips.  
“I guess I’ll see you whenever, then.” The surfer said.  
Tobin nodded.  
“We can still be friends, J. Just now on that level.” Tobin noted.  
Justine shrugged and nodded sadly.  
“Yeah, of course.”  
There was an awkward silence.  
“I should go now, Malia wants to go surfing.” Justine lied.  
Tobin nodded and watched as the blonde left the hotel quickly. Lauren was on the side with Becky and Barnie, waiting for Tobin to join them for their cab ride to LAX.  
“You ready, Tobes?” Cheney asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be outside in a sec.” Tobin called.  
The midfielder made her way towards Alex.  
“I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Skype?” the midfielder suggested.  
Alex shrugged.  
“Sure. One step at a time.”  
Tobin nodded and nervously stuck out her hand. Alex laughed and pulled the midfielder into a tight hug, squeezing Tobin mercilessly.  
“I’ll miss you.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin took in Alex’s scent.  
“I’ll miss you, too.” Tobin replied, smiling.   
Before Alex pulled away, Tobin gave the forward’s a hand a light squeeze.  
“See you soon.” Tobin smiled, walking away.  
Alex felt that thump in her chest again as Tobin’s brown eyes broke contact with hers.   
She was in love with Tobin Heath.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex looked into her coffee cup, nervously stirring the small red straw in the brown liquid for the hundredth time since she had sat down.  
“Lex, it’s only me. You seem nervous.” Tobin commented.  
Alex swallowed and chewed the inside of her lip, shaking her head.  
“Just thinking.” Alex lied.  
Tobin nodded and took a sip from her hot chocolate, tearing a piece off of Alex’s croissant and sticking it in her mouth.  
“What do you want to do today?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shrugged.  
“Cheney and Jrue wanted to go to UCLA, so we’re alone all day.” Tobin added.  
Alex froze. Alone all day.   
“Uh, we could surf?” Alex suggested.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“Skateboard?”  
Tobin’s head whipped up and the midfielder smiled broadly.  
“Really?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded. The striker had never skateboarded because of her upcoming photo shoots and the thought of bloody knees was too bad.   
Tobin happily tossed her cup away and grabbed Alex’s hand, helping the forward out of her chair.   
“I have my boards in your attic, right?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded again. The midfielder had asked her to keep them while she was in Paris when she had first left.  
\-----   
“Congrats, you got your first wipeout.” Tobin said sarcastically.  
Alex winced as Tobin rubbed the rubbing alcohol over the cut on her knee, a wound from her board hitting a rock in the middle of the road.  
“Where’s my medal?” Alex joked.  
Tobin laughed, and Alex smiled widely. The midfielder spread ointment over the wound and fished through a box before pulling out a bright pink band aid.   
“I think it suits you, right?” Tobin asked.  
Alex nodded dramatically and Tobin stuck the band aid over Alex’s knee, making a show of kissing it gently.  
“Too help fix it.” Tobin said in a baby voice.  
Alex playfully hit Tobin’s arm, and the midfielder feigned injury before scooping Alex into her arms.  
“Tobin, what are you doing?” Alex asked.  
“Carrying you. Don’t want LA to sue me when they find out I hurt their star.” Tobin teased.  
Alex scoffed as Tobin took her towards the couch, tossing the forward in the air and letting Alex land on the couch.   
“Well thanks for that.” Alex replied sarcastically.  
Tobin shrugged and collapsed next to Alex, turning on the TV.  
Alex watched as Tobin squinted at the TV screen, her slightly chapped lips in a tight line and her jaw set. Tobin’s hair was in its usual messy ponytail, loose strands falling in her face.  
“Alex?” Tobin asked, turning to the forward.  
“Huh?” Alex asked, snapping out of her trance.  
“I asked if you wanted to watch a movie?” Tobin asked again.  
Alex mindlessly nodded as Tobin clicked on a rerun of “Pitch Perfect”, tossing the remote aside. Tobin rearranged herself on the couch, tangling her legs on top of Alex’s and resting on a pillow while she titled her head to watch the screen.  
“Ooh, I love this song.” Tobin commented.  
Alex looked to the screen as Titanium began playing in the introduction, and the midfielder began wailing the song.  
“I am Titaaaaniuuuum!” Tobin shrieked, cracking her voice.   
Alex laughed loudly as Tobin continued to horribly sing the song, her voice unable to hit the high notes.  
“Hey, don’t tease, this is a free show!” Tobin pouted.  
Alex laughed, shaking her head.  
“You suck at singing.” Alex said bluntly.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow.  
“Well I’m sorry, Whitney Houston.” Tobin sassed.  
Alex put a hand up.  
“Don’t give me your sass, Tobin Heath.” Alex challenged.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow challengingly.  
“Oh yeah? What are you going to do?” Tobin questioned.  
Alex gave Tobin one look before throwing herself on top of the midfielder.  
She should have known it wouldn’t have worked.  
Tobin quickly worked her hands to Alex’s stomach, tickling the younger girl.  
“Tobin! Tobin, stop!” Alex shrieked.  
Tobin continued to tickle Alex as she fell back onto her side of the couch, trying to push Tobin’s hands away and failing.   
“Tobin, stop!” Alex shrieked.  
As a last ditch effort, Alex flung herself off the couch, landing on the carpet as she tried to breathe through her laughs and aching stomach.  
“You’re too easy.” Tobin teased.  
Alex scoffed and sat back on the couch, distancing herself away from Tobin.  
“Hey, I don’t have bubonic plague, you can sit by me.” Tobin said.  
“If by bubonic plague, you mean tickling hands, then yes, you do have it.” Alex replied, nodding.  
Tobin shook her head and laughed, patting the spot on the couch next to her. Reluctantly, Alex slid next to Tobin.   
The midfielder fixed the pillow to her right side and scooted a small distance from Alex, leaning her head on the striker’s shoulder.  
Alex’s breathe hitched in her throat when Tobin settled her head on her shoulder.  
Alex suddenly stood up, Tobin falling onto the space she had occupied.  
“What’s up?” Tobin asked.  
Alex looked around frantically, before looking to Tobin.  
“Uh, bathroom.” The striker lied, walking down the hallway.  
Alex closed the door behind her and flipped the light on, placing her hands on either side of the sink and looking into the mirror.  
“Shit.” She whispered.  
Alex remembered the way Tobin looked at her while she fixed her knee, how she carried her to the couch, the way she rested on Alex’s arm, and her heart thumped against her chest.  
“I’m in love with Tobin.”  
\---   
When Alex left the living room, Tobin let out a loud sigh, hopelessly running a hand through her hair.  
“I’m still in love with Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the best chapter... Just moving along the plot (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline progression (:

Alex leaned back in her beach chair, bouncing back and forth between reading her book, scrolling through Twitter, texting Christie, and watching Tobin play with the Rampone kids. Yes, Tobin and Alex had been stuck with babysitting duties of the Rampone girls while Christie attended a meeting with Tom, occasionally sneaking texts to Alex to make sure her kids were doing okay.  
Tobin was currently lifting Reece above the current whenever the wave would wash in, paying special attention to the three-year-old, making sure she would be at absolutely no risk of drowning. Rylie, on the other hand, was letting herself be taken out by waves, and Tobin would proceed to run to the eight-year-old*, making sure she got out of the water quickly.  
Alex would have been with them, but, in all honesty, the striker wasn’t too good with kids. Sure, she could handle babies and young, young toddlers, but when it came to kids who had their own minds and could make decisions, Alex didn’t do well. Mainly because she liked to be the favorite, and Rylie and Reece seemed to like Tobin because she was always so relaxed and willing to play with them.  
“Build a sand castle with us?” Rylie asked, standing beside Alex with a bucket and shovel.  
Tobin and Reece had already scouted out a place a few feet from Alex, and were busy flattening the surface and placing buckets around them to make access to tools easier.   
Alex simply shook her head.  
“Sorry, kiddo, I have Nike stuff to do.” Alex lied.  
Rylie shrugged and ran back to Tobin, plopping down onto the sand.   
Alex slid her sunglasses off her nose and slipped them into her bag, watching as Tobin helped Reece fill a bucket with sand and make it stay in the cylindrical shape when it was dumped over. It wasn’t working out well.  
After the fifth failed attempt, Reece began to whine. Tobin, being the caring persons he was, immediately rushed to Reece’s side, pulling the toddler into her lap.  
“Shh, it’s okay, Reece.” Tobin cooed.  
Alex watched intently as Reece’s cries subsided and Tobin carried the girl to the water, filling the bucket with some wet sand and taking it back to Rylie, showing both girls how well the wet sand stuck together.   
“Is that why you put water on Abby?” Rylie asked.  
Tobin cocked an eyebrow at the eight-year-old* in confusion, and Rylie frowned.  
“Did you put water on Abby so you could stick together as a team better?” Rylie clarified.  
Tobin chuckled softly and shook her head.  
“No, we did that as a prank.” Tobin replied.  
Rylie squinted in confusion and shrugged it off, running to the shoreline to fill the buckets with more wet sand.  
Alex watched as Reece scrambled from Tobin’s lap to follow her sister and Rylie protectively took Reece’s hand in her own, filling the buckets with sand and carrying it quietly back to Tobin. When the midfielder wasn’t looking, the two girls dumped the sand on Tobin, covering the older woman in wet sand and water.  
“Ooh, I’m gonna get you!” Tobin exclaimed, hopping up.  
Rylie took off and Tobin scooped Reece into her arms immediately, gesturing for the three-year-old to follow her as they chased down Rylie.   
Tobin successfully cornered Rylie and Reece ran in, tackling her older sister to the sand. Rylie squealed as Reece sat on top of her, giggling in delight.  
Tobin jogged over and gave Reece a gentle high five before attacking Rylie with tickles.  
“Lex! Lexy, help me!” Rylie shrieked.  
Tobin looked over her shoulder and Alex shook her head, waiting for Tobin to turn back around before she slowly stood. Rylie continued squealing as Tobin didn’t let up, and Alex got herself positioned slightly behind the midfielder, motioning for Rylie and Reece to stay quiet.  
Alex held up one finger, then two, and, finally, her third, and tackled Tobin onto the sand, letting Rylie free.   
“Hey! That’s cheating!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Alex had the older woman pinned between her and the sand, Tobin’s arms by her head innocently.  
“She simply tagged me in. no wrong doing in that.” Alex shrugged.  
Tobin scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
“In that case,” Tobin looked to Reece, “ Help me, Reece!”   
Reece giggled and shook her head, laughing as Tobin’s jaw dropped.  
“Aw, Reece, c’mon!” Tobin groaned, feigning hurt.  
Reece giggled again and ran to the beach chair with Rylie, leaving Tobin pinned to the sand under Alex.  
“Good for nothing kids.” Tobin joked.  
Alex laughed and looked down at Tobin, who was giving her a smoldering look.  
“What are you doing?” Alex laughed loudly.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“Just trying to get out.” Tobin replied simply.  
“Well it’s not going to work.” Alex replied matter-of-factly.  
Tobin cocked an eyebrow and Alex nodded triumphantly.   
Tobin waited a second before attacking Alex’s sides with tickles, sending the striker to the sand.  
“I win!” Tobin exclaimed, getting up and running towards Rylie and Reece.  
Alex glared at Tobin and got off the sand, running after the midfielder.  
“It’s so on!” Alex yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry, I don’t remember Rylie’s age :/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin comes out to Alex. Later, Alex accidentally outs her to the team. Tobin is upset because she wasn’t ready for them to know. Somehow in the end Alex and Tobin end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as most, sorry :(

The U.S. Women’s National Team had just qualified for the 2015 Women’s World Cup, and, although everyone knew it would happen (they had been placed in an extremely easy pool), the entire team was still very pumped up. It was their next shot at a World Cup title since 1999, and especially for the many veterans- Abby, Christie, Carli, Hope- it was their last chance for a World Cup trophy.  
That, combined with the team’s (mainly Pinoe and Syd’s) addiction to partying, had landed the entire team, coaches to “supervise”, and a few kids and spouses a bar in Los Angeles, having rented the entire place out for themselves.  
Drinks were flowing, people were happy, and nobody was holding back.  
And, of course, as it always goes, things happened.  
\---   
“Toby, go with me!” Rylie Rampone shrieked.  
Her dad was currently trying to get her and Reece back to the hotel so they could get some rest, being as it was almost midnight and Reece was out cold in her father’s arms.   
“I can’t Ry, it’s time to party.” Tobin replied sadly.  
Alex watched, her heart tight, as Tobin had this small exchange with Rylie, bribing the child with a full day for just the two of them the following day. Rylie happily agreed and skipped out the door with her father, Tobin having to follow them to the door, or else Rylie wouldn’t go.  
“She really loves you.” Alex commented, when Tobin took a seat at the barstool beside her.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“I’m serious. You’re like, her idol.” Alex added.  
“I guess so.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.  
Alex loved that about Tobin. How she never took compliments directly, and tried to avoid attention for doing great things- like scoring the one and only goal to qualify them for the World Cup.  
“That goal was a beauty, by the way.” Alex commented.  
Tobin sipped her beer and shrugged again.  
“Right place, right time. Goalkeeper was just unfortunate; she could’ve saved it.” Tobin shrugged.  
Alex giggled and Tobin cocked an eyebrow at the forward.  
“You never take credit for the great things you do, Tobes.” Alex aid.   
Tobin shrugged again and finished off her beer.  
“Whatever.”   
Yet another shrug.  
\---   
An hour later, and Tobin, being the extreme lightweight she was, was drunk after her third beer. Alex was on her fifth vodka shot, following her second beer, and had been drunk for almost an hour now.   
Cheney was supervising, as the coaches had let long ago, and due to her current job as babysitter of A-Rod’s son.  
“Tobey, you look so pretty.” Alex slurred  
Tobin smiled.  
“And you look hot. Like, all the time.” Tobin replied.  
Alex giggled and hiccupped. Tobin did the same.   
“Dance with me?” Alex asked, batting her eyebrows.  
Tobin nodded and finished her beer, following Alex as she was dragged through the crowd.  
“I love you.” Alex said.  
Her head was immediately placed on Tobin’s shoulder, and the striker wrapped her arms around the midfielder’s torso.   
Tobin smiled bashfully when Alex’s hand found its way under her shirt and to her back.  
The song ended and “I Won’t Let Go” came on, and players grabbed their husbands and wives, dancing slowly to the song as it played.  
“Will you ever let me go?” Alex smiled.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“I will hold you tight, and I won’t let go.” Tobin sang to Alex.  
Alex felt the blood rise to her cheeks.  
“I’m gonna hold you, and I won’t let go.” Tobin finished the song.  
Tobin smiled triumphantly at Alex and the younger woman smashed her lips against Tobin’s.  
“I love you.” Alex whispered, looking into Tobin’s eyes dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me (:


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, and I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with school and soccer, like always, and haven’t had much time to write :/

Tobin lifted her fork to her mouth and swallowed another mouthful of spaghetti, laughing at something Cheney had said, before she noticed it.  
Alex was sitting in her seat, mindlessly twirling her spaghetti, mentally somewhere else. She looked like a nervous wreck, and Tobin could tell she hadn’t eaten anything yet.  
“Lex, can you come to the bathroom with me?” Tobin asked, standing up.  
The forward’s head looked up and her blue eyes were filled with worry. Tobin felt her chest tighten as she walked to Alex and took the younger girl’s hand, helping her up and guiding her out of the dining hall.   
When they got to the elevators, Alex looked at Tobin, confused.  
“I thought we were going to the bathroom?” Alex asked.  
“You actually heard me through your thoughts?” Tobin joked.  
Alex nodded sadly and pulled Tobin’s hand, leading the midfielder into the elevator and into their room when the elevator got to the proper floor.  
“What’s going on, Lex?” Tobin asked.  
Alex looked into Tobin’s eyes helplessly.  
“It’s so hard.” Alex whispered finally.  
Tobin noticed a tear escape Alex’s eye and stepped forward, taking the striker’s chin into her hand gently.  
“Alex, who cares if we win the Cup?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head.  
“That’s not it.” Alex said.  
Tobin furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Alex, confused.  
“I love you, Tobin.” Alex admitted.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“I didn’t back then, but when we spent all that time apart, I found myself so lost not being able to talk to you or be with you, and I finally noticed how unhappy I was with Servando. I didn’t love him, and I didn’t know what to do. When you told me you loved me, I didn’t know what to think, and I panicked, because I thought that maybe I was gay, but that it couldn’t be so, that Alex Morgan was supposed to be the perfect role model, and be straight, and marry a guy and have children to be just like her. She wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her best friend and become gay. And it scared me that I wasn’t what I spent so many years thinking I was. I had lived six years of my life with somebody I didn’t even love, and you were right there.”  
Alex took a shaky breath as tears ran down her cheeks.  
“And that whole time you ignored me I felt so bad because I wanted to be the one you went home to and cried to and fell asleep next to, but I couldn’t be because I was the cause of the pain. And it hurt me so much knowing that I hurt the person I loved because I couldn’t accept the reality of being imperfect.”  
Alex gasped for air.  
“But when I saw you with the kids and whenever I see your damned face, I can’t help but realize that I was in love with my best friend this entire time. I outed you because I was fighting with myself and didn’t want to be found out that I was possibly gay when I didn’t even know it yet. I didn’t want people seeing me falling for you when I wasn’t supposed to be the gay role model. I was scared, Tobin. I was so scared, and now it’s even scarier knowing I could lose you again.”  
Tobin continued to stare into Alex’s eyes as the forward wiped her eyes, taking deep breaths as she sobbed.  
“You love me?” Tobin asked, a hint of a smile on her face.  
Alex looked at Tobin.  
“Is that all you heard?” Alex asked, laughing.  
Tobin smiled widely.  
“No.” she admitted.  
Tobin stepped forward and used her thumb to wipe the tears from Alex’s eyes, pulling the younger girl into a tight hug.  
“I love you, too, Lex.” Tobin whispered, holding Alex close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, don't worry (:


	15. Chapter 15

“When are you going to ask her?” Lauren pressed.  
Tobin held her hands up in surrender and turned to the curly haired midfielder, eyes wide.  
“Chen, it’s only been a year.” Tobin pointed out.  
Lauren stared at Tobin blankly.  
“So it’s the perfect time.” Lauren added.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“I don’t want to rush it.” Tobin shrugged.  
Lauren scoffed and shook her head.  
“Tobin, if you wait any longer, she’s gonna start doubting you.” Lauren said simply, sipping her water.  
Tobin looked up over the bus seats at Alex, who was sitting with Sydney and fawning over the other forward’s story about her date with Colin Kaepernick. Alex was smiling as she laughed and her eyes lit up as Sydney described Colin’s idea of a low-key date.  
The midfielder sighed as she settled back into her seat, looking to Lauren.  
“Alright. After practice I’ll do it.” Tobin nodded.  
Lauren smiled and punched Tobin on the arm happily, jumping around in her seat.  
“My little Tobey is growing up!” Lauren squealed, clapping her hands.  
Tobin rolled her eyes and slipped on her headphones, tuning out the other woman as she tried to get some sleep.  
\-----   
Tobin’s mind was racing at a thousand miles per second, and the midfielder nervously wrung her hands out for the umpteenth time, taking a deep breath.  
“Tobin, calm down. Everything will be perfect.” Lauren soothed.  
Tobin nodded in a broken way, adjusting the tight black dress on her body. It hugged her in all the right places, but the midfielder felt too compact in it compared to her usual shorts and tank top.  
“Kelley just texted me, it’s in effect.” A-Rod noted, walking up.  
Tobin took another deep breath and followed Lauren and A-rod to her hiding place, sending a quick prayer to God for this all to work out.  
\-----   
Alex sat on the park bench beside Kelley, licking her ice cream as she admired the scenery around her.  
“I want kids.” Alex said suddenly.  
Kelley followed Alex’s gaze to the playground, where two small kids about Reece and Rylie’s ages were playing.  
“I’m sure Tobin will ask you, Lex.” Kelley noted.  
Alex sighed and set her ice cream down, shrugging.  
“I don’t know, Kells.” Alex replied sadly.  
Kelley wanted to jump up and yell at Alex that it would happen sooner than she thought, but the freckled defender knew it would ruin everything if she did.  
So, instead, she took Alex’s hand and guided her from the bench.  
“I don’t know, Kelley.” Alex sighed.  
Kelley turned around in confusion.  
“I hurt her bad, and we’ve only really forgotten about it the past few months.” Alex stated.  
Kelley knitted her eyebrows.  
“Alex, you know Tobin forgives you.” Kelley pointed out.  
Alex shrugged.  
“You guys spent so much time after the World Cup together, I bet she doesn’t care anymore.” Kelley added.  
Alex shrugged again and bit her lip thoughtfully.  
The forward felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, squinting at the caller I.D.  
“Do we know somebody from Paris, France?” Alex asked Kelley.  
Kelley frowned and shook her head.  
“Answer it.” Kelley urged.  
Alex followed at answered.  
“Hello?” the forward asked.  
“Votre sourire.” A voice said, hanging up.  
Alex frowned, pulling the phone from her ear to check the phone number before it faded away.  
“Votre sourire?” Alex repeated out loud.  
Kelley rose an eyebrow and the striker’s phone rang again. Another call from Paris, France. Alex reluctantly answered.  
“Ces yeux.”  
Dead line.  
Alex frowned again.  
“Ces yeux?”  
Kelley looked to Alex suspiciously.  
Alex’s phone buzzed with several texts from the same number and Alex checked them carefully, reading them aloud.  
“Votre beauté. Ce rire. Votre compétitivité.” Alex stated.  
Another buzz and another text.  
“Retrouvez-moi sur le toit de l’hôtel.” Alex read.  
Kelley frowned and twisted her lips sideways.  
“Let’s go. Find out who it is.” Kelley urged.  
Alex shrugged and followed Kelley back to the hotel, pushing open the door to the roof when she got there.  
The sun had dipped below the other buildings and there was a soft glow from the last bits of light coming from the burning star.  
“Tout savoir sur vous. J'aime tout de vous et surtout la beauté sans fin que vous avez. Je vous ai aimé depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous et je vous aimerai toujours. Nous avons vécu des moments difficiles, mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes et serez toujours la seule pour moi, malgré nos arguments et des moments difficiles. Je sais que je suis censé vous détester et ne devait jamais vous encore une fois, mais, évidemment, je vous aimais trop pour rester à l'écart. J'ai essayé de trouver le même genre d'amour dans d'autres filles, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'aimais pas l'un d'eux de la même façon, et je savais que tu étais la seule pour moi. Quand je suis revenue au camp et vous excusé, je voulais tellement te prendre dans mes bras et vous embrasser et vous dire que tout allait bien, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas sans savoir que vous étiez vraiment désolé. Et, à travers cette dernière année, nous avons traversé tant de doutes et de reconstruction de notre amitié et nous sommes ce que nous sommes venus. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu m'aimes plus qu'un ami. Et à cause de tout ce que nous avons vécu, il ne fait que renforcer mon idée que cela était censé être. que nous étions censés être quelque chose, tu sais?”  
Tobin paused to wait for Alex’s answer.  
The striker smiled and shook her head.  
“I have no idea what you just said.” Alex laughed.  
Tobin smiled and shrugged.  
“It was a lot of words, so I’m definitely not repeating it.” Tobin replied, raising an eyebrow.  
Alex squinted in confusion.  
“But, it was something along the lines of,”  
Tobin took the second to go down on one knee and pull the small plastic ring from her back pocket.  
“Will you marry me?”  
Alex felt tears in her eyes and she nodded and stuck her hand out to be accessorized, and the forward laughed when she noticed the plastic ring.  
“Plastic?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“I didn’t know what to get you.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.  
Alex laughed and wiped a tear, taking Tobin’s hands and helping the midfielder to her feet.  
“That was cheesy.” Alex commented.  
Tobin scoffed in feign hurt.  
“French?” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“It’s the language of love that I happen to be near fluent in.” Tobin said matter-of-factly.  
Alex laughed and playfully punched Tobin in the arm, earning a frown.  
“You’ll have to kiss it to make it better.” Tobin pouted.  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met.” Alex teased.  
“You must love cheese, then.” Tobin challenged.  
Alex shook her head and scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
“You’re so full of it.” Alex laughed.  
Tobin shrugged and laced her hand into Alex’s, pushing her face close to the younger girl’s.  
“I love you.” Tobin whispered.  
Alex closed the gap between them and smiled as their teammates cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the French, so my apologies if the grammar is bad :p


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin comes out to Alex. Later, Alex accidentally outs her to the team. Tobin is upset because she wasn’t ready for them to know. Somehow in the end Alex and Tobin end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I actually updated quickly.

Tobin sighed exasperatedly as Alex groaned for the hundredth time in the past minute, obviously trying to get her fiancée’s attention. Tobin finally slid her Bible aside and got up, walking to the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe, mimicking Alex’s sighs.  
“Take a break, Lex, you’ve been at this all day.” Tobin tried.  
Alex simply shook her head, like she’d done an hour prior when Tobin had asked her.  
“There’s still a lot to be done, Tobin.” Alex replied.  
Tobin hung her head and shuffled next to Alex’s chair, getting as close to Alex as she deemed safe.  
“Can I help you with anything?” Tobin offered.  
Alex shook her head again.  
“No, but get ready.” Alex instructed.  
Tobin rose an eyebrow.  
“Are you actually going to take a break?” Tobin teased.  
Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, looking up at her fiancée.  
“No. Katie, Perry, Jeri, and your parents are taking you to get your dress.” Alex corrected.  
Tobin frowned and let out a whimper.  
“Can’t I go to Macy’s or something on my own?”  
Tobin knew her family would make a fuss over the dress, and she honestly just wanted a simple dress.  
“No.” Alex replied simply.  
Tobin groaned and fell into the seat across from Alex.  
“When are you getting fitted?” Tobin asked.  
“I already did.” Alex shrugged.   
Tobin nodded slowly, unwilling to ask any questions before Alex got mad at her. The doorbell suddenly rang and Tobin kissed Alex before grabbing her wallet and phone, heading out the door.  
“I’ll be home soon!” Tobin called.  
“No you won’t!” Alex challenged.  
\-----   
Four hours later and Tobin was in her hundredth dress, her family and soon-to-be sister-in-law making faces at it.   
“I don’t know if they have the one.” Jeri finally said.  
Katie nodded in agreement.  
“Can I look around?” Tobin dared to ask.  
Everyone shrugged and dispersed to find snacks from the front, and Tobin wandered around the store, skipping anything with ruffles.  
“How about this one?”  
Tobin stepped back towards the family, and held the white dress up.   
“I love it.” Perry breathed.  
“It’s perfect.” Katie noted.  
Tobin smiled and tried the dress on, fist pumping in her mind when it fit perfect. It hugged in all the right places and it was the perfect length. And, according to Jeri, Katie, and Perry, it matched Alex’s nicely.  
“Can we stop at Starbucks before you drop me off?” Tobin asked.  
Jeri smirked at Tobin through the rearview mirror, nodding as Katie and Perry continued bubbling over Tobin’s choice of dress.  
\-----   
Tobin locked the front door behind her and frowned when she heard silence within the house.  
“Alex?” Tobin called out.  
Quiet.  
Tobin hung her jacket on the coat rack and made her way into the kitchen, noticing the papers and envelopes carefully stacked up. The midfielder put her stuff on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room, pausing.  
Alex was curled up under a blanket, her hair flying around her face as the TV played, muted. Tobin sat down gently next to Alex and pecked her fiancée on the lips, causing Alex to stir.  
“Wake up, babe, I have something for you.” Tobin coaxed.  
Alex lazily rubbed her eyes and yawned, sleep etched into her face.  
“Sorry to wake you.” Tobin apologized.  
Alex waved her off and blinked the sleep from her eyes.  
“I got you your favorite.” Tobin said.  
Alex’s eyes widened.  
“Pumpkin spice latte?” the striker asked.  
Tobin nodded, smiling, and Alex’s face brightened up as she took the drink and sipped it slowly.   
“Mmm, thanks, Tob.” Alex hummed.  
“Did you finish?” Tobin asked, sitting next to Alex.  
Alex nodded.  
“It’s all set. We’re ready to be married.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin felt the blood rush to her cheeks.  
“I can’t believe it.” Tobin whispered to no one in particular.  
Alex rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder and chewed her lip, nodding.  
“But it all happened for a reason, right?” Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded.  
“It sure did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part sucks :/ The next part will be SOOOO good and fluffy, it'll make you melt.  
> That was cheesy, but yeah. LOL, hope you enjoyed (:


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding (:

Tobin took in a deep breath as her sisters fixed her veil and made sure the dress would flow smoothly behind her during the walk down the aisle. The midfielder could feel her hands shaking, scared to wake up and find Alex still freaked out about her sexuality.  
“Tobin, everything will go great.” Katie assured her youngest sister.  
Tobin nodded and closed her eyes for a second, smiling widely.  
“It’s happening.” Tobin smiled.  
Katie nodded and Mrs. Heath gave Tobin a kiss on the cheek before leaving to take her seat with the other Heath family members.  
Mr. Heath hooked arms with his daughter and carefully guided her out of the hotel room, using the simple pathway to one of the side gates where Tobin would enter the wedding ceremony.  
\-----   
Alex could already feel tears in her eyes as her dad stood beside her at the patio gate opposite of Tobin’s, where the striker would walk in.  
Both women were on separate sides and would walk at the same time, their fathers accompanying them to the altar.  
“I love you, Alicat.” Mr. Morgan smiled.  
Alex nodded and wiped her tears to fix her mascara, taking a deep breath.  
“I’m ready.” Alex smiled.  
Mr. Morgan nodded in one swift motion and the music started. Alex took one final breath before starting her walk.  
\-----   
Tobin kept her head straight as she walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. People stood to address the fiancées, taking photos as Tobin and Alex took their respective spots by the altar. Alex had tears shining her eyes and the fathers gave their daughters final hugs before taking their seats.  
“You look beautiful.” Tobin breathed.  
Alex blushed and nodded.  
“You too, babe.” Alex replied.  
The pastor began the ceremony and the women took over. They had both opted to say their own vows, without the help from the pastor or anybody else.  
Tobin, who had been picked through a drawing from a hat, went first.  
“Alexandra Patricia Morgan, you are undoubtedly the first and only person I have ever loved. Your smile, your laugh, your personality. It all makes such an amazing person, and I can’t even imagine my life without you. I dreamt of this day as a kid, wondering who I would marry and if I would ever marry someone. I remember the first day I met you, and I’ll give a little story, even though my stories tend to bore some people,”   
The audience laughed and Tobin smiled before continuing.  
“I walked onto the pitch for the first time in over a year, and I called out a nutmeg before slipping the ball through your legs and running past, laughing. All of the sudden, you came out of nowhere, stole the ball, and dribbled past the defense, scoring a goal. It was a beautiful goal, by the way. And now, we stand close to each other, about to be married. Married, Alex! And only a few years ago, we were so distant, and I couldn’t even function properly because I couldn’t let go of you.”  
Tobin took a deep breath.  
“But here I am, next to you, about to be married. And I will always be by you, Alex. Forever and always. In sickness and in health. ‘Til death, God forbid, do us part. I think that’s how it goes.”   
The audience laughed at Tobin’s statement, and Alex wiped a tear before beginning her vows.  
“J'ai fait tellement de mal à vous, et je suis désolé. Mais c'est derrière nous et maintenant je veux juste dire combien Je t'aime. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je t'aime tellement et je ne sais même pas comment le décrire, autre que celui qu'il s'est faufilé derrière moi et je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. mais c'était, et je suis tellement heureux que j'ai réalisé que. C'est court, et je suis désolé, mais si ce n'était plus longtemps que j'aurais oublié, pour être honnête."  
Tobin laughed and nodded.  
“I hope all that was the correct grammar.” Alex laughed.  
Tobin nodded.  
“It was perfect.” Tobin replied.  
The pastor interrupted their small exchange to continue the sermon.  
“Do you, Tobin Powell Heath, take Alexandra Patricia Morgan,”  
“I do.” Tobin cut off immediately.  
The audience laughed and the pastor nodded exasperatedly.  
“And do you, Alexandra Patricia Morgan, take Tobin Powell Heath tobeyourlawfullyweddedwife?” The pastor rushed the last words to finish them before Alex cut him off.  
“Oui.” Alex smiled.  
The pastor took a deep breath.  
“By the power invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides.”  
Tobin pushed her lips to Alex’s and Alex found her hand to the back of Tobin’s head, kissing as their audience cheered and clapped.  
The newlyweds pulled apart after about a minute, and Tobin stared deep into Alex’s eyes for a moment before Alex blushed and pulled away.  
“We have a party to attend.” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin wriggled her eyebrows.  
“And a special gift later?” Tobin asked cheekily.  
Alex feigned confusion and shook her head, scrunching her nose.  
“I don’t think so.” Alex replied.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“That’s too bad, it was gonna be unforgettable.” Tobin pointed out.  
Alex’s eyes went wide.  
“Oh was it?” she challenged.  
Tobin nodded exaggeratedly.  
“I guess we might have to find out.” Alex replied, smiling.  
Tobin nodded happily.  
“I guess we will.”


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (: Inbox me any prompts for more series I can write… (please do, I need ideas for the fanfic holiday exchange due in a week 0.0)

Tobin took in a deep breath and stared at the blank white wall in front of her, eyeing the patterns for what seemed like the billionth time in her short week of being in the hospital.   
Louisa, Tobin and Alex’s eldest daughter, walked in then, a smile on her face matching the forward’s.  
“Hi, Momma.” Louisa greeted.  
Tobin smiled sadly at her daughter.  
“How are you doing?”  
Louisa sat herself on the edge of Tobin’s bed, taking her mother’s hand into her own.  
“She said we’d be together forever.” Tobin said sadly.  
Louisa took a deep breath and nodded.  
“She promised.” Tobin added.  
Louisa nodded again and squeezed Tobin’s hand.  
“Now here I am, and where is she?” Tobin asked.  
Louisa shrugged and looked to the ceiling.  
“She’s calling you.” Louisa replied simply.  
Tobin shook her head and wiped a falling tear.  
“I don’t want it to hurt.” Tobin whispered.  
Louisa stood and kissed Tobin on the forehead.  
“Then let it happen. Close your eyes and go to sleep. Tell Mom I love her and I miss her. I love you, Momma.” Louisa smiled.  
Tobin nodded and let her head sit back against the pillows, her eyelids closing as her breathing evened out.  
\---   
“Take my hand.”  
Tobin raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“We aren’t there yet.” Alex added.  
Tobin frowned.  
“Whatdya mean?” the midfielder asked.  
“Did you think I’d go on without you?” Alex asked, dumbfounded.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“Then let’s go.” Alex said.  
Tobin took her wife’s hand and allowed the forward to lead her through the tunnel up to a large door.  
“Are we at a stadium? Is this a dream?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head.  
“Didn’t you always want to play soccer forever?” Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded this time.  
“That’s what this is. Heaven is whatever you want it to be.” Alex explained.  
Tobin nodded slowly, still unsure of what was happening.  
Alex smiled and pushed the door open, leading her wife onto a perfectly mowed pitch, with nobody in the stands and a group of people standing at the center circle.  
“Hey, guys! Tobin’s here!” Alex’s yelled.  
Everyone turned to face the two women, and Tobin smiled as her friends, all departed from Earth, ran to hug their new addition.  
“The teams are even now.” Christie pointed out.  
Lauren grabbed her fellow New Kid’s arm and tugged her towards her.  
“She’s on our team!” A-Rod shouted.  
Abby laughed heartily and tossed a ball into the air before giving Sarah a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Save your energy, people, we have a lot of time to play.” Megan called, running off with Sarah behind her.


End file.
